Jericho City
Jericho Township is the fictional township and the setting of the unreleased serialized drama, Generations of Jericho. The zip code is 07183. Communities Communities * * * Jericho City is divided into a number of communities with people of different class. Crystal Springs Forest Ridge Oakfort Queen's Point Port Oakfort Major Events Battle of Jericho - January 1, 1865 Tornado of 1910 - On March 12, 1910, a group of vicious tornadoes tore through the city and nearly destroyed everything, including the legendary entrance to the city and the Crystal street bridge. It left a number of people dead and this was the night of Joe Walker's birth. 1983 Tornado - On April 28, 1983, a round of tornados swept through the city, destroying everything in it past. Nik Walker was presumed dead after he was lost in the rubel. 1986 Hurricane - In August 1986, a hurricane started off the coast. Though it claimed no lives, it destroyed a few dozen homes and nearly started a flood. However, the dam was repared. Halloween Murders of 1999 - At the Santos family Halloween party, held at the Kessler Institute, a severe thunderstorm knocked out the power. Meanwhile, Kenny Chavez went on a killing spree after learning that he wasn't Lavery Walker's biological father. A number of people were stabbed, and four people Javier Alvarez, Darla Eckert, Sandy Crane and young police officer, Jesse Harmon were left dead. Missile Crisis & Deadly Gas Leak - On June 6, 2008, at the grand opening of the new theme park, a gas leak caused a goverment missile to launch destroying the brand new park and killing hundreds of people including, Bruce Banks, Tad Reed, Harry Johnson, Robin McCall, Rina Morrison and the beloved Marsha Horton. After the explosion a deadly gas is released which caused many of the survivors to contract a deadly disease. Many lives are saved on July 29 when the goverment finds a cure for the virus. Hospital Explosion - On November 13 (Friday 13th), 2009, Cody Evans started a fire at General Hospital during a fundraiser party. Many people were criically injured including Nik Walker, Maria DiMera, Ruben Kiriakis; deaths include: Melissa Quartwright, Carlos Hernandez, Sebastian Kiriakis, Damien Sheffield, Andre Wilson and Cody Evans himself. Jericho City Society Elements Accomodations Motel Jerry (1812 Statford Road) [Located in Crystal Springs] The Oakfort Hotel (1420 Poplar Lane) [Located in Oakfort] - Originally the Jericho Hotel owned by the Quartwrights. Sold to Ian Gates in 2004 after hotel caught fire. Ian and his wife Carly are co-owners. The Jericho Inn (12 Jericho Lane) [Located in the City] Munroe Plaza Hotel (398 Route 23 East) - Owned by Shawn Munroe. Restaurants/Hangouts/Hotspots ' The Brady's Pub (28 Jericho Lane)' [Located in Jericho City] - Built by Shane Brady in May 1992 after he wins a small lottery. Caroline's (230 Cherry Lane) [Located in Forest Ridge] - Originally established in 1988 as Melinda's by Melinda Gardner. Melinda sold the place to Caroline Slater in 2010. Oakfort Yacht Club (1125 Charger Drive) [Located in Oakfort community] - Restaurant and yacht club of Oakfort Plaza right near the ground floor. Dante's Inferno (230 Donavn Street) [Located in Jericho City]- Dante's nightclub which also serves as a front for his mob organization. Rodizio Bar & Grill Meltin' Pot''' Education * Saint Dominick's Prep School * Jericho City High School * Jericho City Elementary School * Carlton University ** School of Music ** Forrester School of Architecture ** College of Medicine & Dentistry ** School of Law ** School of Arts and Sciences ** School of Business * Saint Mary's Elementary * Jericho City Community College Businesses * Walker International Enterprises (WIE) * Deveraux Media Inc. (DMC) ** Jericho Broadcasting Company (JBC) - Local television and radio station. * Chancellor Enterprises * Buchanan Energies (BE) - Founded by John Buchanan after he discovered an oil well in Jericho. * Lockwood Publishing House * Munroe International ** Munroe Records ** GreenWAY Airlines * Polemistis * Gate-Way Electronics * Newman Enterprises * Forrester Landscape & Architecture * Spencer Motors Retail * Logan's Department Store * Debi Slater's * Diva Kiss Hair Salon/Spa * Oakfort Mega Mall * Forest Ridge Outlets * Macy's Department Store * New York & Company * Emerald State Fashions Media * Abbott Publications - Publishing company established by Asa Abbott; relocated to Jericho City in the 70s. ** '''''The Jericho Harold - Initially founded by Lockwood Publishing House fell apart after Ridge Lockwood made a bad investment in 1983; Abbott bought the paper as a favor to Violet Lockwood in late 1983 to keep it afloat. In 1996, Violet and Clint split ownership of the paper equally after their divorce. ** Beauté - Fashion magazine established by Marlena Hathaway. * YourFACE * JTV station ** Live with Kirk and Lottie ** Days in the End (soap opera) ** New Beginnings ** He Said/She Said - Talk show starring Hannah Gates and her husband, Mateo Santos. After Hannah's death in 2010, Sami Wells is chosen as her replacement. ** The Real Housewives of Jericho City is a fictional reality show starring fictional characters from the original internet web series, If Tomorrow Comes. The show is a play on the real life reality show franchise, The Real Housewives. Some of the most notable cast members are: Amelia Chancellor Walker, Kay Chancellor, Niki Walker, Cassie Roberts, Arlene Banks, Amanda Brady, Carly Banks, Claudia Zangari, Kelsey Barrett, Sadie Hawthorne, Lavery Walker, Dria Walker, Violet Deveraux, Alicia Hubbard, Barbara Lanbrook and others. * Blake Miller Entertainment - A production company founded by Rick Miller, Jr. in honor of his families. Medical General Hospital (216 Pine Road) - The only surviving hospital in Jericho City, completed in June 2003. Crystal Lake Memorial Hospital (97 Charlestone Place) - First hospital built in Jericho City, burned down on November 13, 1989. Forest Ridge Medical Center (13 Poplar Lane) - Second hospital in Jericho City, destroyed by the tornados in October 2002. Harmony Hills Sanitarium - Local mental hospital The Kessler Rehabilitation Center - Local rehab center, for alcoholics, drug addicts, critically injured, ect. Jericho Women's Clinic Saint Dominick's Clinic Religion Oakfort Cathedral Saint Timothy's Church Crystal Lake Cathedral Law/Order City Hall Jericho City Police Department Court House Gotham County Federal Prison World Security Bureau Reed, Chamberlain and Hamilton, Inc. - Law firm founded by Ned Reed, later partnered with Andrea Chamberlain and Trevor Hamilton. Transportation * Gotham International Airport * Jericho City Subway Station * Ridge Way Train Station * Crystal Springs Bus Station Residences Estates * Maison Bella'' (192 Woodland Drive)' - Resident: Dante D'Angelo and Chad D'Angelo. * '''The Quartwright Mansion (1692 Woodland Drive)' - Residence of JR and Katrina Quartwright, Troy, Carly and Delia Jackson * Greenstone Manor (1731 Woodland Drive) - Residence of Nik, Amelia, Lexi and Tristan Walker. * The Kiriakis Estate (118 Crystal Plaza) - Residence of Darius, Lauren, Cristoph, Sebastian and Dominica Kiriakis. * The Lion's Heart (52 Crystal Plaza) - Residence of Stavros, Nicole, Elena and Daphne Kiriakis and Leticia Alvarez. ** Initially owned by Victor Lockwood, sold to Javier Alvarez in 1975. * Crystal Lake Manor (43 Crystal Plaza) - Residence of Terry and Valerie Walker. * The Cherry Hill Estate (1539 Cherry Lane) - Residence of Sonny, Marlena and Kristina Caruso and Talia Sorrento. * The Abbott Mansion (238 Cherry Lane) - Residence of Ryder, Melanie and Schuyler Callaghan, Colby, Matthew and Raven Abbott. * Deveraux Estate (1200 Stateford Road) - Currently vacant. * The Chancellor Estate (2300 Pennsylvania Road) - Residence of Kathleen and Pete Harper, Rob, Tania and Chance Chancellor. * The Cambias Estate (32 Ridge Way) - Residence of D. J., Belle and Jordi Cambias. * '''The Buchanan Estate at ''Fairwinds - Residence of Jack Buchanan and Cassie Roberts. * Oakfort Manor (7584 Salem Court) - Currently, vacant. ** Former Spencer family mansion. Houses * Forrester Ranch (113 Jericho Lane) - Adam, Adrienne, Cameron, Kylie and Kyle Forrester. * The Ewing Ranch (118 Simpson Trail, McCarter Highway) - John Blake, Molly, Austin Ewing and Courtney Lawson. * Brady Family Home (21 Williamson Street) - Brock, Danielle and Cassidy Brady. * Winters Family Home (23 Cherry Lane) - Brett, Vicki and BJ Winters. * Reed Family Home (224 Williamson Street) - Starr Brady, Josh Deveraux, Jennifer and Charlie Bauer. * The Bauer Family Home - Travis Bauer. Pine Road Cottages * Morgan Family Cottage (645 Pine Road) - Residence of Jared, Chloe and Sami Morgan. ** Former home of Samantha Moore; left to Jared in her will. * Romeo's Cottage (23 Pine Road) - Residence of Romeo Forrester. * Shayne Family Cottage (293 Pine Road) - Residence of Eric and Reva Shayne Abbott. Apartments * Jericho City Towers (1825 Route 23 East) * Williamson Street Complex (34 Williamson Street) * Birchtree Luxury Complex (340 Birchtree Lane) ** PH1 (Greystone Penthouse) - Residence of Chace, Dominique, Robbie and Marissa Evans. ** PH2 ** PH3 ** PH4 ** 30 apartments, 7 floors, penthouses located on 7th floor. Hotels/Motels * Motel Jerry (1812 Stateford Road) * The Oakfort Hotel (1420 Poplar Lane) * The Jericho Inn (12 Jericho Lane) * The Munroe Plaza Hotel (398 Route 23 East) Carlton University Campus' * Residence include: Michael and Kristina Caruso, Chad DiMera, A. J. Quartwright, Heidi Rowland, Mia Bauer, Vanessa Miller, Grace Deveraux, Omar Winslow, Aubrey Cambias, Ryan Jackson, Cole Brennan, Chelsea Holden, Jeremy Deveraux, Gina Soreno, Aiden Spencer, Will Horton, Liam Abbott, Mischa Roberts, Kat Newman, Drake Brady, Danny Buchanan, Serena Beale and others. Residences *'Estates' **'Maison Bella (192 Woodland Drive)' - Dante DiMera, Cassie Roberts-DiMera, Chad DiMera, Ethan DiMera, Amanda DiMera **'Greenstone Manor (1731 Woodland Drive)' - Nicolas Walker, Amelia Walker, Tristan Walker. Currently owned by Nicolas Walker. **'Quartwright Mansion (1692 Woodland Drive)' - Aaron, Meredith, A. J., Katrina and Kandi Quartwright, and Troy, Carly and Ryan Jackson. Currently owned by Troy Jackson. **'Kiriakis Castle (118 Royal Court)' - Cristoph Kiriakis, Darius Kiriakis Lauren Kiriakis **'Caruso Estate (1539 Cherry Lane)' - Sonny, Marlena, Michael and Johnny Caruso. **'Crystal Lake Manor (43 Crystal Plaza)' - The Walker family mansion built in the early late 1800s. Terry & Valerie Walker currently live there. **'The Lion's Heart (52 Crystal Plaza)' - Stavros, Niki, Elena and Daphne Kiriakis. *** Formerly owned by Victor Lockwood, sold in 1975 to Javier Alvarez. **'Deveraux Estate (1200 Stateford Road)' - Sabrina Deveraux **'The Abbott Mansion (238 Cherry Lane)' - Jake and Liam Abbott, Ryder, Melanie and Schuyler Callaghan. **'Chancellor Estate (2300 Pennsylvania Road)' - Kathleen and Pete Fenmore, Tania and Bobby Chancellor **'The Cambias Estate (32 Ridge Way)' - **'Fairwinds Estate (19 Drexle Road)' - Jack Buchanan **'Considine Mansion (13201 Stateford Place)' - Xavier and Maggie. **'Oakfort Point Manor (7584 Salem Court)' - Julian, Natasha, Duke and Jennifer Spencer. *'Houses' **'Forrester Family Home (113 Jericho Lane)' - Storm Forrester, Claudia (Zangari) Forrester, Stevie Forrester and Blair Forrester **'The Ewing Ranch (118 Simpson Trail, McCarter Highway)' **'Brady Family Home (21 Williamson Street)' - Brock Brady, Bree (Mason) Brady and Dana Thompson **'Morgan Family Home (645 Pine Road)' - Jared Morgan, Sami Wells and Kristen Morgan **'Winters Family Home (23 Cherry Lane)' - Brett Winters, Victoria (Walker) Winters **'Reed Family Home' (224 Sycamore Street)' - Owned by Reed family, Currently Vacant **'Victor and Veronica's House (149 Williamson Street)' - Veronica Reed **'Hubbard Family Home (717 Pine Road)' - [''Forest Ridge] - Jamal Hubbard and Alicia (Baxter) Hubbard *'Apartments/Penthouses' **'Jericho City Towers South Tower (18235 Route 23 East) (#23)' - Chace, Dominique, Robbie and Marissa Evans. **'Jericho City Towers North Tower (18234 Route 23 West)' **'Evan's Apartment (#56) (34 Williamson Street)'. ** 340 Birchtree Lane (Apartment Complex) ***'Carter Penthouse, Penthouse #4' - Pam Carter and Ryan Carter ***'Grey Stone Penthouse, Penthouse #1' - C. J. Roberts. ***'Roberts Family Penthouse, Penthouse #2' - Kelan, Mischa Roberts and Kelsey (Barrett) Roberts ***'(340 Birchtree Lane), Penthouse #3' [Located in Jericho City] - Hope Winters, Zoe Richardson, Roxy Winters and Brody Lockhart * Other Residences **'Romeo's Cottage (23 Pine Road)' - Romeo Forrester **'Shayne Family Cottage' - Reva Shayne and Clint Abbott **'Abbott Family Cabin' - Vacant **'Zangari Cottage' - Ray Zangari, Naomi Zangari and Daniella Zangari **'Munroe Plaza Hotel, Presidential Suite (398 Route 23 East) - Shawn Munroe and Ashlee Anderson **'Munroe Plaza Hotel, Suite 3400 (398 Route 23 East) - Malik and Maya Reynolds, Abigail Spencer (part-time) *'Beyond Jericho' ** Cory Henderson is living in Phoenix ** Chris Brady is living in Colorado ** Logan Reed is living in Japan ** Keith Reed is living in England ** Abbott Family Compound (London, England) Dria Walker, Dayton Abbott and Evelyn (Brady) Abbott ** Sheffield Estate (Kent, England) - Damien Sheffield and Heather Sheffield ** San Francisco, California - Scott Granger and Traci (Anderson) Granger ** Los Angeles, California - Dina Forrester, Steven Forrester ** Wagner Shayne is living in Paris, France with Dorian McCall. ** Pam Carter is living in Atlanta, Georgia with her husband, Gavin Jones.